


Snapshots

by FaboKraken



Series: The Pak Error [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Mild Cursing, Referenced Neglect, anxiety/panic attacks, paranioa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaboKraken/pseuds/FaboKraken
Summary: A series of small chapters that occur during Arc 1 but weren’t included
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendships - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Series: The Pak Error [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828627
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Membrane Realizes Some Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a quick grocery run, but as always, a scientist’s mind is never quite quiet.

Professor Membrane was walking down the grocery aisle with a mild hum when he realized something.

Dib had actually been _serious_ about fighting and possibly even dissecting that foreign green kid.   
  
He came to the conclusion as he was reaching up to grab some canned beans, his arm nearly crushing the thing as he froze.  
The sudden thought had him reeling, blinking a few times with a soft ‘Huh?’ escaping his mouth.

_That couldn’t be the correct conclusion! Could it? He hadn’t even had a reason to think of that right now!_

No wait, Membrane realized suddenly that he **had** been mulling it over unconsciously for the last few weeks, especially since Dib actually told him now a days what he was up to or told him about what he’d been up to.

Prior, mostly before the shark incident and that ‘Florpus Hole’ dillusion, Dib would go and disappear for hours maybe even a couple days (which in hindsight, he probably should have paid more attention to that odd, dangerous behavior) without a peep or word.  
  
Though now that he especially thought it over... Gaz always was more _interactive_ when that happened? Had she been distracting him? Why? Gaz was always the more... well not ‘calm’ child, but surely she was the more... well ‘easy’ to deal with out his kids. So he thought it was just her... _no_ that didn’t make sense. Huh. That was something to also mull over it seemed! How well did he actually even know his daughter!?   
  
Professor Membrane shook his head with a drawn out sigh, easing the can back onto the shelf as he tried to ease the growing tension from his body. Membrane counted softly in his mind as he took a deep inhale, slowly exhaling as he stared slowly at the basket still in hand with a furrowed brow.

Membrane could just figure that out later, focus on one thing then move on to the others. Yeah.

So Dib... when Gaz had been... _distracting_ him... what did he get up to?  
The boy did come home often bruised up or cut up, and now that the Professor really got to thinking about it, whenever that green kid had come over (were they really not friends before???) Dib would often be more high sprung and irruptive afterwards. And sometimes Dib would start screaming at the green boy when he was indeed present. Though the Professor just left after that started, which, also, in hindsight, he realllly should have paid more attention to... well... _fuck_.  
  
Had his boy actually been trying to kill this kid and the kid merely played along? Or had the green kid also been trying to kill Dib?! By all the science and illogical fuckery in this world, they _had_ been trying to **kill** each other!

Membrane had to take a deep, _deeeep_ , calming breath as he raised a hand to his head. That was not... a good thing.

He gritted his mechanical jaw in frustration at that meek little thought, whispering harshly, “Well of course it isn’t a good thing!” The Professor quickly glanced around the aisle, thankful no one was around (he often tried to slip into the more necessary places he had to visit at ungodly times of day afterall in an attempt to avoid people as much as possible).  
But Membrane still felt a trickle of nervous laughter bubble up from his throat despite the fact, one hand tapping softly against his hip now as he forced himself to acknowledge that Dib and the green kid (damn he should really learn his name sometime) had actually been trying to kill each other.

That nervous laugh became a strangled wheeze as he suddenly turned away from the shelf he’d been absently staring at. Membrane was too caught in his own head now, and he needed to make sure Dib was okay.

Because Professor Membrane was freaking the fuck out right now.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skoodge receives a strange call from an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Understand that this chapter gets tense, like lowkey anxiety/panic attack like stuff and Zim being a traumatized bug.

Skoodge wasn’t exactly sure why Zim was calling him. He didn’t even know Zim knew how to call him.   
And even if Zim knew how to call him, it’s not like Zim really cared to keep in touch. He just went on with things without a care in the world.

It was mildly concerning, sure, but hey, this was Zim. Zim was a hardy little thing. Had to be, defectives didn’t normally live to adulthood after all.

The Invader (Ex-Invader? Was Skoodge technically retired now? Since the Tallests shot him out that cannon? It wasn’t deserting, right?) stared at the screen for a while more, wondering whether or not he should accept. But hey, Skoodge had done what he needed to do for the empire, and he had nothing else to do, he might as well accept the call.

Don’t get him wrong, it wasn’t like he didn’t like Zim, it’s just whenever Zim got going he usually kept going. But Skoodge could be patient.  
At least Zim acknowledged he conquered his own damn planet unlike some. But hey, Skoodge didn’t need that negativity right now.

With a shake of his head, antenna easing back, he accepted Zim’s call, pausing for a mental preparation for whatever the defect would throw at him as the system booted up the call.

And as the screen popped up to show Zim’s face, the defect immediately lit up, and Skoodge couldn’t help but smile at how even now, Zim was so easy to read.

Skoodge opened his mouth to ask Zim why he’d called, the other would probably get sidetracked if he didn’t, but surprisingly, the other beat him to it.  
Though what came out his mouth wasn’t what Skoodge had been expecting.

“ _THANK YOU_ FOR ACCEPTING MY CALL! ZIM is **_SORRY_**!” Skoodge blinked at the sudden yell before Zim started to cry. “Zim has been extremely **irrational** a-and I did, did a lot of bad stuff! _ARE WE FRIENDS?_ ”

Skoodge squinted at Zim, the defective an absolute mess as he began to babble, not given the Invader time to even attempt a response. “I-I messed _UP_! SKOODGE... I... Zim...!” Zim cut off as he just began to make an awful high-pitch sound, suddenly tugging harshly at his antenna in a way that looked like it hurt incredibly.  
  
Skoodge was completely caught off guard by that sound though... the sound had Skoodge low key reeling, because he had heard Zim shriek, scream, and whine, but this was such a utterly shocking sound to hear from him.

Zim was _keening_. A sound of absolute sorrow and grief, it had the Irken fearing the defect had finally lost it, if not that for Zim finally breaking off into sobs.

But still, Skoodge couldn’t help but just sit there a moment more. Just staring. As Zim rocked softly, tugging at his antenna and muttering and sobbing.

It was kind of horrifying. Zim was emotional, sure, but this? What had happened? 

“I got hurt.”  
  
The soft, broken response snapped Skoodge out of his own head, antenna flicking up harshly as he realized he’d asked that last part out loud. “Wait, what do you mean hurt?”

Skoodge stared as Zim uncurled, though he still rocked himself softly, and he was still sobbing but apparently trying to calm himself. Zim was serious about whatever this was, and when he got serious about something, it meant that something was big.

“Zim realized he was wrong. I-I... _fucked up_. Bad, Skoodge.” The Irken finally let go of his antenna, and Skoodge eased slightly. “Zi-Zim... something _happened_ to m...my pak? And, and it fixed something? I th-think. And now... now I know what I did. NOW I UNDERSTAND _ **all my stupid MISTAKES!**_ ”

Skoodge winced as Zim curled back on himself, gloved claws reaching back up to his antenna if not for a strange, floating robot appearing next to the Irken. Zim’s eyes darted towards it and he latched onto the purple creature instead and began to rock harder.

His eyes were wild, and the sobs were coming back, but Skoodge was slowly putting together the pieces. The Irken knew Zim had a number of problems, but did this mean it had been localized to the defect’s pak? If he was reading between the lines correctly at least.

Skoodge jerked himself back to reality as Zim began to whimper, hurriedly speaking up now, “Zim! It’s... you’re okay! I just... can you take deep breaths for me? Uh, and then can you tell me what happened?”

Zim whined softly, but he nodded ever so slightly, clutching the purple robot thing to his chest as he began to take in shuddering breaths at the other’s example. As Zim’s breathing eased into something less frantic, Skoodge nodded approvingly and got a shaky smile from Zim as he began to relax from his tense position.

Skoodge relaxed as well, with a reassuring smile, he gently asked, “So... something happened to your pak? Right?”

Zim just nodded, sniffling. After a period of quiet from both sides, the defect muttered sourly, “Some idiot kicked it. Hard.”

The Ex-Invader squinted at him before Skoodge mildly said, “Huh. Well... then. And this caused you to realize... things?”

Again Zim just nodded, leaving Skoodge to try and puzzle what was going on. “And because of this you realized you had done some bad things? And you’re... _sorry_?”

Zim finally spoke up at this, eyes widening, “I AM! ZIM-Zim... Zim didn’t...” He trailed off and his gaze became unfocused. “ _I’m sorry_.”

Skoodge smiled with a deep sigh, “Hey, it’s not like I’m mad at you. I’ve survived worst. I mean, we’re friends and stuff, right?”

Zim visibly perked up, eyes alight, “We’re friends?”

This just made Skoodge chuckle, “Sure. Why else would I tolerate your shit? I know how you are, and well, by Irken standards, you’re not the worst.”

This got a snort of laughter from the other, Zim easing his grip on the robot in his grasp, and thankfully, the defective was smiling now. Skoodge couldn’t help but grin back, “Anyways, I’ll forgive you.”  
  
And at those words, Zim froze. Then he was suddenly sobbing again and Skoodge thought he’d messed the moment up before Zim gave him a tearful, weak but present smile.   
  
Wow, things had changed. And all this was from a hit to the pak? Skoodge felt his antenna relax back as he took a moment to observe Zim, the defect currently wiping at his eyes furiously while the robot drifted away somewhere offscreen. Zim didn’t look that much different, and it wasn’t like Zim didn’t have emotional outbursts, but there was something else now.

Skoodge wouldn’t admit it, but Zim had always been... lacking in a sense? No... he’d been... distracted? Unaware? Something like that. Just darting on from one thing to the next without thought to the consequences, though then again... if he was understanding correctly, Zim hadn’t actually understood there were consequences. And that was... something.

It actually made an incredible amount of sense. Hmmm. Skoodge glanced back at Zim.  
And after composing himself, Zim gazed back now, and the Irken took a deep breath before saying softly, “I’m glad we’re friends.”

Skoodge just chuckled with a brief response, “Yeah.”   
  
The two were quiet before Zim started to ramble again, “Ca-can... can we _talk_? Now, uh. If you want.... er since, well Zim has... now Zim has... apologized?”

The other merely gave him an eased shrug, “Okay.”

Zim absolutely beamed.


	3. A Moose and a House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is exactly what it sounds like. Just a robot chilling and a Computer vibing.

The Computer couldn’t help but feel off. The house... was quiet. There was nothing much but the sound of the TV droning on mildly and the base’s ever present hum of electricity and tech. But beside that... it was quiet.  
  
It was so strange for things to be quiet. It wasn’t like it was shocking on the week days, when Zim was out at Skool, and GIR wandered off to do... whatever it was he did... but it was the weekend. And Zim was at Dib’s house. And not to try and steal some technology or fuck with the kid. Nope. Something about watching a new alien horror movie.

And now... with the defect out... it was just so quiet. Not even GIR was around to ruin this. And the Computer couldn’t help but feel... giddy? Something like that. Whatever it was... it was amazing.

He actually felt like laughing. And not in a sarcastic manner. Like actually.

And maybe he did? Maybe he started laughing so hard the base shook for a moment! And sure, did the Computer feel somewhat embarrassed afterwards? Sure, but it’s not like it mattered! 

Especially now that he didn’t have to pretend to care about some shit show of a ‘special mission.’ Thank the Tallest- oh no, wait they were dead! Ha! Well whatever!  
  
Not like the Computer cared, they had sent him on a fool’s errand to play servant to a disillusioned defect. But if anything could be said about Zim, he honestly was a stubborn, stupidly clever thing. And sure, the Computer often couldn’t help but grow agitated at Zim’s antics sometimes, but he was used to the Irken by now.   
And if anyone asked his honest opinion, after all his time on Earth, the Computer had grown fond of the defect, because like it or not, Zim was _his_ Irken. But no one asked about that, and the Computer would never admit that.   
  
But it was also a relief that he didn’t have to worry so much about the idiot. Sure... it was peculiar to have Zim being so self aware, but it was still Zim. And for the most part, the defect seemed to be taking it well. Especially now that he’d finally allied himself with that Membrane kid.   
  
Those two had such a weird relationship.

The Computer thought it was just so stupidly adorable. Especially when both the Membrane siblings came over and the three just hung out and had fun. That shit was straight up precious. 

But he’d never admit it. Never. So after awhile do just running some things over and doing a check on the base’s runnings, he decided he might as well see what the Tv was playing.

Oh Mini-Moose was there. How long had the robot been there?

“What are you watching?”

The purple creature barely glanced away, giving a light sound in response.

“Really? Is it interesting?”

“Neh!” 

“If you say so.”

And so the Computer spent the rest of his beautifully quiet evening watching soap operas with Mini-Moose. Until GIR burst through the door and started spreading mud- oh he hoped it was mud- around the base. And he had to fucking clean it up.

But hey, it _had_ been quiet.


End file.
